


Is it locked?

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Batfamily (DCU), Bickering, Bruce Wayne is So Done, It’s something, Locked In, idk - Freeform, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Inspired by an Achievement haunter season 2 blooper  https://youtu.be/lL0R8M1ktEM 3:50Jason some how locks Tim in a concrete cell. Why he shut the door? He doesn’t know. How to open the door? He also doesn’t know. Nether do Dick or Damian. Tim really doesn’t care.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Is it locked?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. it’s something I wrote. I’m makes me happy so have it.

“I may have locked you in.” Jason’s voice muffled through the thick concrete door. 

Tim glanced over his shoulder towards the door, as clanging and banging echoed through the dark room he was seated in. “Is it locked?” He asked.

“…Not right now…” 

“Oh ok.”

“How does it open?” Jason asked sounding a little concerned.

“It just pulls open.” 

More noises echoed through the room. “Does it?” Jason’s voice asked again. This time with a hiss of laughter. 

“O Oh.” Tim finally pushed himself up from the floor and walked towards the door. “Oh no.”

Jason’s laughs grew louder. Tim couldn’t help but also let a small laugh escape him as he listened to Jason banging the lever up and down. “Eh… you can try to get out. Your free too.” Jason said from the other side of the door. 

“Oh fucking hell.” Tim said as he stood in front of the heavy door. “Hmm.”

More banging followed. “Well-

“Guys!” Tim called half heartedly. Jason’s laughter grew louder. “Guys!” Tim called as he too began to laugh. 

“Red hood what’s so funny?” Dick’s voice cut though the laughter as he leap down the stairs and ran towards Jason. 

“Locked Tim in.” Jason pointed to the door as he stepped back allowing Nightwing to examine the door. 

“What?” Dick quickly went to work fiddling with the lever. “It’s not funny. Tim are you ok?”

Tim banged on the door. “Save me Nightwing!” He laughed as lightly beated the door. 

Dick smiled a little even with the door not budging. “I’ll save you baby bird!” Dick looked at Jason and started laughing along with him. “This isn’t funny.” 

“Then why are you laughing?” Jason asked as they laughed together. 

“Idiots.” Damian’s hash tone sliced through Jason and Dick’s laughs silencing them. “Father will be disappointed in all of you. Not that he ever had a reason not to be.”

“Hey? Why Bat’s only gonna be mad at us. You’ve been working this case with us so your falling with us.” Jason said as he pulled off his helmet. “Brat.” 

“Tt.” Damian turned to the door and kicked it. “Drake scan the door. Look for a weak point.” 

“You don’t think I did that?” 

“Well?” 

“Well what? This a concrete box. Only way in or out is through this door.”

“Blow off the door.” 

“And bring down the building? Besides this cell was built for people as strong as Block buster.” 

“It’s old. It will fall.” 

“Your grandfathers old yet we can’t keep him down.”

“Don’t talk of my grandfather!” Damian snapped. 

“Oh my god could you imagine if he saw this?” Dick burst out. “Timothy. The one worthy to stand beside the Dragon’s head. Trapped forever.” Dick laughed loudly. 

“Yeah, yeah you see Ra’s. Tim’s dumb ya don’t want him.” Jason commentated as though Ru’s was watching. “He fell down the stairs too yesterday. I really don’t see what you see in this guy.”

“You shut me in here Jason!” Tim defended himself. “And I only fell because someone’s dog tripped me.” 

“Don’t bring Titus into this. You clearly got in his way.” Damian growled. “Tt to fall because of a dog. Some Robin.”

“Wait Jason shut the door?” Dick said.

“I had coffee. I couldn’t get out of the way.” Tim shouted though the door

“Dude you spilt the coffee. Ether way you should have flipped or caught yourself.” Jason joined the conversation. 

“Why would you shut the door?” Dick asked. 

“Don’t side with him Jason!”

“Nar this is fun.” Jason smirked

“You remember that one really drunk night you came to the manor….” Tim asked slyly 

“Jason why did you shut the door?” Dick frowned 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jason shouted quickly his eyes wide. 

“Wait what happened?” Damian watched Jason’s reaction determining it was of his interest. 

“I’ve got all the footage Jason. You got nothing on me!” 

“Show me!” Damian demand

“No. I don’t like you.” 

“Tt” 

“JASON!”

Jason and Damian stumbled back from Dick as he suddenly shouted. 

“Why did you shut the door?” Dick asked as he stepped forward a little close to Jason. 

“Um… I don’t really know.” Jason admitted. 

“You don’t know? Your saying you just decided to shut the door?” 

“Yeah.” Jason laughed a little nervously.

“Ok…Tim why were you even in the room? Seems like there wouldn’t be much in there for you.” Dick lent against the door. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Ghosts.” Tim said softly. The answer almost slipped by Dick due to the door blocking most of the sound.

“Ghosts?”

…

“Drake.”

“Shut up. I know It was stupid but it was the perfect opportunity to test this stuff Zatanna showed me. You know people say this place is haunted and Bruce always said to make the most out of a bad situation and tonight’s been soo boring I just…”

“Oh great now you got him talking.” Jason sighed as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

“Zatanna when was he with her?” Dick thought aloud. 

“Probably after one of your hook ups.” 

“We don’t hook up.”

“If she breathes she a thot.” Jason quoted

“All woman are queens.” Dick quoted back

“Toddlers.” Damian scoffed before his body stiffened and his eyes locked to something down the hall.  
Both Dick and Jason quickly followed his eye line and frowned as they caught site of the shadow watching them.

“Are you going to fix this or am I going to?” Bruce’s voice echoed out of the darkness. 

“Ahh…” Dick opened his mouth and simply shrugged.

Bruce approached them silently. 

“So yeah. Ghosts are cool.”

“You done Tim?”

“… Bruce?”

Bruce began to examine the door. 

“Look we already tri-.” Jason was cut off as Bruce lifted his hand. 

“I’ve been watching you bicker for the past half hour. You fiddled with the lever and that’s about it.” Bruce said as he didn’t lift the what looked to be a lever up or down, but pulled it forward. There was a loud pop as the door released and slowly opened. 

Tim stood in front of the now opened door. His face lifting to look at Bruce with wide eyes. “The door was never..?”

“No.”

“So I was just..?”

“Yes.” 

“Because they didn’t know how to use the handle?”

“It would seem so.”

Dick, Damian and Jason all stood in silence. Their faces glowing red. 

“This is why Ra thinks I’m the best Robin!”


End file.
